


Making a Statement

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (Seriously a finger gets lobbed off okay), Dialogue-Only, Gen, Manipulation, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: If he was going to be heard by the people making the game, he had to do something they couldn't ignore. And Jeremy's 'friend' helped him realize that.(SPOILERS for Help Wanted -- if you don't want 'em, don't read this!)





	Making a Statement

“I’m here again.”  
  
“ _So you are. Welcome back, Fitzgerald. Ever so good to see you._ ”  
  
“I don’t know why I keep coming back. I’m so tired of all of this.”  
  
“ _Are you?_ ”  
  
“Yeah. They don’t care about what I tell them, they just keep making playtest when I’ve done all the levels already. Over and over. It feels like I’m not being listened to at all.”  
  
“ _How terrible._ ”  
  
“At least you hear what I’m saying. That’s more than what they do.”  
  
“ _You don’t have to worry about that, Jeremy. I always will._ ”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“ _But we do need to find a way to make them listen, too. It’s just not right, the way they’re treating you. You need to be heard, right?_ ”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“ _I think that you need to do something they can’t ignore. Something that they simply can’t sweep under the rug, like they have so many times before. Something impossible to hide._ ”  
  
“I’ve tried showing proof that you exist, but they don’t listen. I’ve tried to tell them my experiences with you, I’ve tried to get screencaps, but that doesn’t work ...”  
  
“ _What a frustrating experience for you._ ”  
  
“It is. I don’t know what else I can do.”  
  
“ _Well, this is how I see it. You’ve dealt with so much trauma, Jeremy. Those animatronics caused you so much pain. But you need to show that pain in a way they can see._ ”  
  
“... Do you really think that’ll work?”  
  
“ _I do. If you translate that pain into something they can’t brush off, it may help them see the light. They should be able to see how much you’re hurting. Is there something that can help you with that?_ ”  
  
“I ... think there is, yeah. In the design room. There’s a guillotine paper slicer there.”  
  
“ _That’s perfect. Can you put down the headset and go get that? We don’t have time, we can’t wait. They need to see this now._ ”  
  
“I’ll be right back.”  
  
“...”  
  
“Okay. I’m back. I have the paper slicer.”  
  
“ _Excellent._ ”  
  
“If I’m really going to make a statement, I need to make it really obvious, right?”  
  
“ _Yes, exactly. You need to take all the pain you’re feeling inside, and turn it outward. They need to see it, Jeremy. They need to see all of it._ ”  
  
“This thing can almost slice off fingers, you know. I don’t think they can ignore that.”  
  
“ _I don’t think so, either. A fine place to start._ ”  
  
"..."  
  
“I can’t do this. It hurts too damn much --”  
  
“ _You already have to live with this every day. You’re already hurting that much, Jeremy. You’re just putting it in a way they can understand._ ”  
  
“Okay. I’ll try.”  
  
“ _Good._ ”  
  
"..."  
  
“There’s blood everywhere. I ... I think that’s my finger on the floor ...?”  
  
“ _They can’t miss that._ ”  
  
“I’m covered in blood. My shirt ... my shirt’s ruined.”  
  
“ _You’re doing great, Jeremy. Keep going._ ”  
  
“I can’t. I can’t hold it anymore. It’s slipping out of my hand.”  
  
“ _You have to keep trying. They have to know what’s happening to you._ ”  
  
“Everything’s fuzzy ...”  
  
“ _You’re so close._ ”  
  
“ _Jeremy, keep telling me what you’re doing._ ”  
  
“ _You need to keep going._ ”  
  
“ _..._ ”  
  
“I ... think someone’s here. I have to go.”  
  
“ _I’ll see you again soon, Jeremy. Very soon._ ”


End file.
